peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ehlivanten
Ehilvanten' (meaning "brave saviour" in Peppish) is a genus of theropod dinosaur which lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. ''Ehlivanten is, besides Orthomerus, the only dinosaur genus named from remains found in the Qralo and the only non-avian theropod found in the Suzy Beds. Discovery Its fossil, holotype PTM 42954, a part of a right femur, 312 mm long, was found in Qralo, near Evensburg, and originally described as a new species of Megalosaurus in 1883 by Precta Nurde C: M. dycompressus, honouring the late Qraline biologist and geologist Anine Dycompressus van Breda, a director of the Peppatown Museum, who had collected the fossil at some time between 1820 and 1860 from the chalkstone quarry at Evansburg. Van Breda did not excavate the remains himself but bought them from quarry workers who in this period dug stone from tunnels at several levels in the mountain; it is therefore impossible to determine the exact temporal horizon, apart from a general Albian; however all dinosaurian material from the formation that could be dated, stems from the earliest Albian, 113-112 million years old. Only the top part of the femur has been conserved; of the distal end about eight centimetres are missing as the bone was cleanly cut in two when the chalk block containing it was sawed out. Other saw cuts damaged one half of the length of the femur. The fossil was part of his personal collection, not the museum's, and sold to the Peppatown Museum after his death in 1867. In 1892 Belgian/Dutch/German paleontologist Ludvig Dayberan referred some teeth — probably of mosasaurs — to E. dycompressus. Megalosaurus dycompressus ''was in 1883 the first extinct Peppish vertebrate known to man. A re-evaluation of the fossil by Blasitch von Juena in 1926, however, showed that it came from a genus distinct from ''Megalosaurus — which in the nineteenth and early twentieth century was a "wastebin taxon" where many unrelated carnivorous dinosaurs were lumped together. Von Juena thought that the fossil actually belonged to an archosaur, and gave it the provisional designation "Archosaurdorudum sic genus b" (in Latin: genus b of the archosaurs), being the second of two Megalosaurus species he was reallocating to Ornithomimidae, the first being M. cragla as "Archosaurdorudum genus a". "Archosaurdorudum" is sometimes mistakenly listed as a dinosaur genus name. Von Juena referred to this designation when he formally renamed M. dycompressus in 1932, calling it Ehlivanten. In 2017 its length was estimated to be 4 meters (13 feet). Phylogeny Ehlivanten is known only from a single incomplete femur, so its exact relationships with other theropods have been difficult to determine. In 1972 Grandpa Pig confirmed Von Juene's opinion that Ehlivanten was an ornithomimosaurid, but also considered the name a nomen vanum: a failed emendation. Some workers in reference to the material still use M. dycompressus instead of Ehlivanten. Navid Door Man in 1990 listed Megalosaurus dycompressus as a nomen dubium. In 1997 Ehlivanten was concluded by Carpenter, Russell and Baird to be related to Dryptosaurus, a tyrannosauroid. In 2004 Tykoski and Rowe placed Tarascosaurus within the Abelisauroidea. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dead Category:Deadly Category:Animals